


Stick By My Side, 'Cause You're Sweet As Can Be

by Gootbuttheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Levi is 22 and Eren is 34, M/M, Past Prostitution, SnK Minibang 2016, Sugar Daddy Eren, character death but it's in the past and they're minor characters, sugar baby levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gootbuttheichou/pseuds/Gootbuttheichou
Summary: Levi is a recently unemployed English/Creative Writing major who grows desperate with each new bill that wipes out his savings and drives him further into debt. He refuses charity from his friends, and is about to pursue the unsavory work he did in high school and college just to be able to buy food.
Eren Jaeger is tall, dark, and handsome...  as well as older, extremely wealthy, and looking for some companionship. 
for the 2016 SNK MiniBang





	

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see. 
> 
> I'd like to thank everyone who came to watch me write this in google docs, the other admins of the event (Connor, Kai and Yufie really did a great job), and my wonderful artist [Yufie](http://nayawata.tumblr.com/) ! I'm so sorry for all the trouble I must have put you through, hon ;;;
> 
> beta'ed by the awesome [Cia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheiksleopardthong/pseuds/sheiksleopardthong)!
> 
> Art for the fic is [here](http://nayawata.tumblr.com/post/150672237339/second-snkminibang-piece-zooom-in-to-read-with)!

_**September 26th** _

“... You have got to be kidding me,” Levi mutters to himself as he stares at the bills in his hand: heating in the left, and electric in the right.

“What is it?” Isabel asks as she sorts through the envelopes for her own mail, making a small sound before she hands some more letters to Levi. “Rent’s due this Saturday, too.”

“Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but the washing machine is on the fritz again, too,” Hange pipes up from the kitchen table. Levi’s throat feels tight as he opens the envelopes Isabel had handed to him, staring at the payments he has to make this month for his school loans, the payment plan for his legal fees, the payment plan for Kenny and Kuchel’s funeral, and his credit card. Another envelope is waved in front of his face, and Levi’s insides turn to ice as he sees the payment plan letter from the doctor’s office- damn that wrist fracture, and damn his boss for saying he wasn’t eligible for worker’s compensation.

“And we have to get groceries soon,” Farlan calls from the kitchen as he’s searching for ingredients for tonight’s dinner. The inside of Levi’s mouth feels like cotton, and he sinks down weakly into his chair in the living room.

“… Are you okay, Levi?” Erwin asks from his own seat, waiting until Levi manages to be distracted from his thoughts and realize he’s been asked a question.

“Me? Yeah, I’m… ‘m good,” Levi manages, holding his breath as his roommate and friend peers at him curiously for a few more seconds before he deems Levi well enough.

“Alright then. How was the job search today?”

Levi’s teeth sink into his lip as three other heads turn to look at him curiously, and he can feel his fingers trembling as he sweeps his bangs back, a habit he only exhibits when he’s agitated.

“Um, you know. It was okay. It went.” He picks at a piece of lint on his jeans, deliberately avoiding the stares of his roommates. “Friday I applied to places within walking distance, so I’m going to call to follow up with them on Thursday. Saturday was places on the 3 line-”

“The 3 line? So does that mean you’re looking for something in Manhattan and up in the Bronx?” Hange pipes up, immediately clamping their mouth shut when they see the look on Levi’s face. “Sorry, keep going.”

“... Yes. Anyway, since that line picks up the green line, I did that one yesterday. And then those lines intersect with the yellow line, so I did that today- which also means I’m looking in Queens,” Levi explains at the inquisitive look in everyone’s eyes. “Maybe tomorrow I’ll do the orange line, and then Wednesday I’ll do the blue line, and Thursday the G line, so then that leaves… the brown line on Friday, and the 7 line on Saturday. Then I’ll guess I apply to places online on Sunday.”

He pauses, waiting for everyone’s reaction as Farlan eyes the MTA map on their coffee table and Isabel counts off nine of her fingers. Finally, Erwin clears his throat after catching everyone’s eyes and getting an affirmative nod. “Sounds ambitious.” Levi’s shoulders sag in relief.

“Thanks. I’m not going to stop until I hear something. I’ll start calling the places I applied to on Friday this… Thursday, I guess. I just hope I get an interview soon,” Levi trails off as he draws his knees up to his chest. “I had some money saved from jobs in high school and college, and I made a total of about $9,000 back at Kitts, but subtract the rent, the electric, the heating, and the groceries from June...” he trails off, feeling it unnecessary to do the math for his roommates- they know what he’s trying to say. “And then there’s my loans, which leave me with… about three thousand in savings. And then there’s my credit card, the legal and funeral fees, and then the payment for the doctor.” Levi pauses for a moment, frowning at his feet before he continues again.

“... I really don’t want to dip into savings, especially since I have less than a month’s salary in there, and I don’t know how long it’ll take me to get a job, so I need to save for rent and shit in case I don’t get one by this time next month.” He pauses, then recalculates the amount of money in his savings, and how much his expenses for the upcoming month will be.

“Fuck… I don’t think I’ll even have enough to pay for shit this month.” He looks up when he hears someone clear their throat to find his roommates looking at each other again. “What?” he asks quietly, dread setting in his stomach at what they’re going to say. Isabel shares a nervous look with everyone else before she speaks up.

“What about money for clothes, Lee? Or transportation? Or anything else you’ll need?”

Levi frowns at the question. “I’m not going to leave you all hanging, helping out with our shared expenses is my top priority.”

“There’s also the repairs this month,” Hange murmurs quietly, and Levi can feel his jaw tighten as Farlan leans forward.

“Lee, listen. Don’t worry about us. We don’t want you stressing over your savings… you can start chipping back in once you have a job.”

“And we aren’t opposed to helping you out if you ne-”

“ _No._ ” Levi’s outburst causes Erwin to shut his mouth, and Levi runs a hand through his bangs again before he stands up. “Sorry. Need to clear my head. I’m going for a walk.” His roommates nod their heads in understanding, and Isabel squeezes his hand once he has his sweatshirt, murmuring ‘Be safe’ to him before he goes out the door.

                                                                                                                         ---------------

 

_**September 29th** _

“Yes, hello! …Oh, I see… Yes. Well, okay, thank you so much… Goodbye.” Levi remains frozen until the person on the other end of the line hangs up, and then he lets Isabel’s phone drop to the couch as he slumps back against the cushions, his worried eyes staring up at the ceiling.

There’s shuffling from the kitchen, then Isabel peeks her head into the living room, her lips twitching in a sympathetic smile as she takes in the sight of her roommate. “No luck?” she asks.

“No.” Levi doesn’t even move his head to look at her, still frowning up at the ceiling. “I guess I was too late everywhere I applied last week. They aren’t doing any more interviews.”

Isabel frowns, wiping paint off her fingers with her washcloth before she plops on the couch next to Levi and leans her head on his shoulder, patting his knee encouragingly. “It’s okay, Lee. It’s only been one week. Maybe the places you applied to since Saturday are hiring.”

“Hopefully,” Levi murmurs. “Rent is due in two days, and I have even less money to help with that now.”

                                                                                                                         ---------------

_**October 5th** _

“Oh thank god,” Levi sighs as soon as he hangs up the phone, and Farlan looks up from the kitchen table where he’s cleaning his camera.

“Got an offer?” he asks, but Levi shakes his head.

“No, I was following up to places I applied last Thursday, and this place I just followed up with is interviewing. They want to see me for one, on Saturday.”

Farlan cracks a grin at his roommate. “That’s great news, man. You got an outfit for it?”

                                                                                                                          ---------------

_**October 14th** _

Levi sits staring at the phone, worrying at his lip as dread sits in his stomach. He wasn’t hired from the interview last week, and everywhere else he’s applied to and followed up with don’t sound like they’re worth pursuing. Sure, he could hope on the applications he’s put in since this past Sunday, but he’s starting to become desperate. Next week will have been a month since he lost his job, and then the week after that will be drawing close to November. He can barely chip in for October’s expenses- what’s he going to do for November, after wiping out his savings this month and having no earnings to put towards the expenses? He should have had a job by _today_ to have something to show by the end of this month.

Erwin comes back into the living room with a beer, and Levi hands him his phone back, still feeling numb. “Your mom sent you something.”

“Oh, thanks.” Erwin takes his phone back, watching Hange skip into the kitchen.

“What’s for the birthday boy?” they ask in a sing-song voice, and normally, Levi would laugh at how Farlan shoos them out, but his mind is otherwise occupied.

“Nope, you’re not allowed to see, you’ll spoil it for him.” It’s only a matter of seconds before Hange slinks back into the living room with a pout, and Erwin laughs at them.

“Couldn’t catch a glimpse of dinner?”

“You know how Farlan gets, he wouldn’t even allow you in the kitchen on Hange’s birthday until their dinner was ready,” Isabel exclaims as she bounces onto her seat. “It’d be nice if we could go out, though.”

“We can’t afford that.”

Levi pauses from shredding his lip momentarily when he realizes everyone’s looking at him, and then Erwin offers a sympathetic frown. “Not good news?”

“... I called to follow up on the interview, but they said they chose someone else,” Levi murmurs as he drags his knees up to his chest, deliberately avoiding the looks he knows his roommates are wearing.

“That sucks, man,” Farlan offers, holding a beer out for Levi and Hange as he sits down. “Food just needs to cook, so I thought I’d join the pre-dinner drinking,” he explains to everyone else. Levi frowns, still lost in thought as he takes a hearty sip of his drink.

\---

“Oh my god, you can _not_ have wine with pizza! What, were you raised in a jungle or something?” Isabel exclaims before she covers her mouth to hiccup.

Farlan merely frowns at her, clutching the bottle of Pinot Grigio to his chest defensively. “Yes I can! It’s Italian. Pizza is Italian. It fits. Erwin, tell her I can have wine with our entree.”

Erwin frowns at Farlan as he finishes his screwdriver. “What do I have to do with whether or not you drink wine?”

“Because you’re the birthday boy, dummy! You set the rules!” Hange exclaims with a giggle, and Levi merely rolls his eyes and shakes his head from his seat.

“C’mon, Izzy, I’m sure you’ve seen weirder pairings with pizza as a bartender, just let him drink the damn wine. And while you’re at it, hand me that Merlot.”

Isabel frowns at him, but she acquiesces with a shrug as she trades Levi’s empty beer bottles for the red wine before she grabs a handful of the chips (the appetizer, as Farlan called it) and stands up. “Speaking of which, does anyone else want me to whip anything up for them?”

Levi tunes out his roommates answers as he pours his wine, only sparing a glance as Farlan pours his own wine to the right of him before passing the bottle to Erwin and Hange.

“So, I know you’ve been busy these past few weeks job searching, but have you done any writing?” Farlan asks, leaning back in his seat to sip his wine as Levi frowns at his own cup. Realistically, he _has_ had time these past three weeks- he’s used the ten hours of sunlight each day to go to businesses and apply there, and then he would have about six more hours a night to write. But with the tiring job search and the feelings of hopelessness, he’s had neither the energy, nor inspiration to write _anything_. So much for that Creative Writing minor.

Farlan must know what the look on Levi’s face means, so he clears his throat. “What about publishing companies? You know, like Penguin, or Random House? Knopf, Doubleday? HarperCollins?”

Levi lets out a tired sigh as he sits back in his seat. “Yeah, I’ve been to all their offices. There are some queer publishing companies in the city, too, so I’m eager to hear back from them.”  

Farlan hums, an impressed sound, and then Erwin speaks up from Levi’s left, where he’s been listening to his roommates conversation. “Are there publishing companies in Brooklyn?”

“Mhm, a lot of Jewish ones. I applied to all those places, too- more places I’m eager to hear back from, since… y’know,” Levi trails off before he clears his throat. “There’s also a publishing company past Queens, somewhere out on Long Island… Cold Springs Harbor?”

“Oh, that’s interesting.” Levi nods in Erwin’s direction, eyeing the look on Hange’s face, preparing himself for their upcoming question when they clear their throat.

“What about publishing companies that don’t specialize in fiction?”

Levi shrugs. “You know that line of publishing isn’t my first choice, but I don’t have a choice to be picky. So yeah, I already applied there.”

“What about being an editor someplace else, Lee? Like a magazine or newspaper?” Isabel asks as she comes back to the living room with Erwin and Hange’s drinks.

“Again, not first choice, but I’d prefer that over nonfiction publishing companies. Already applied to their offices,” Levi replies with a tired sigh before he takes a hearty swig of his wine. “No offense you guys, but can we talk about something more lighthearted? It’s Erwin’s fucking birthday, for Christ’s sakes, let’s focus on how he’s closer to getting grey hair.” Levi manages a small twitch of his lips as everyone laughs but Erwin, who instead flips him the friendly bird, but his shoulders still feel tight with stress.

\---

“Okay, who’s ready for the main course?” Farlan calls out from the kitchen.

“God, _finally_!” Hange exclaims, and Levi shoots them a look before he gets up to help Farlan, only to have Isabel shove him back down to his seat with a look that says ‘relax, he’s got it’.

“It smells delicious, Far,” Levi offers instead, his eyes widening as his roommate comes out of the kitchen carrying plates laden with roast chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn.

“Looks delicious, too. Thank you, Farlan,” Erwin gushes in quiet admiration and gratitude. “What better way to spend my birthday with my friends eating my favorite food?”

“Oh god, please don’t get sappy on us right now. Here, take your fucking Bloody Mary,” Isabel scoffs, but she’s still wearing a smile as she hands her roommate his drink and turns to Levi. “Lee, you want another drink?”

Levi nods as he takes his plate from Farlan with a quiet ‘thank you’, biting his lip as he thinks before he looks up at Isabel. “A Long Island Iced Tea?” he asks timidly, watching his roommate’s red eyebrows shoot up before she laughs.

“Bro, you don’t have to look so worried asking, of course I’ll make one for you.” She squeezes his shoulder before she whisks off to the kitchen to make it, and Levi breathes a sigh of relief as he stares at the full plate of food in his lap.

\---

“ _Shit_ , I’m drunk,” Isabel slurs, and Farlan frowns at her after he hiccups.

“No wonder, you’ve been chugging those rum drinks like there’s no tomorrow,” he points out, blinking rapidly as if he can’t focus. Hange snorts across from him, nursing their margarita.

“You’re in the same boat, gin boy.”

Levi’s head is swimming too much to react to his roommate’s various states of inebriation, but he continues to nurse his mint julep just for the sake of doing something. They all moved to the floor after cake and ice cream was served, gathered around their coffee table.

Erwin grins at the antics beside his roommate, but sets his White Russian down when he catches the way Levi is staring at the wall in front of the coffee table, and he nudges him with his knee, showing off an alcohol induced lopsided grin.

“You coming up with a new story or something?” he asks light heartedly, his expression turning more confused when Levi shakes his head as if something’s on his mind.

“No,” he admits solemnly, trailing off into silence before he starts again. “I’ve been thinking, though.” He pauses again, glancing at Erwin’s cocked head and raised eyebrows as a signal to prompt Levi to continue, and he clears his throat as he draws his knees up to his chest. “So I lost my job on the 23rd and started looking for new jobs, but when I followed up the next week, they weren’t doing interviews. Then last week I did get an interview offer, but after following up with them today, nothing. I mean, I can _hope_ on the applications I’ve put in _this_ week, but… next week it’ll be a month since I’ve lost my job, and then the week after that… I couldn’t barely even chip in for _this_ month’s shit, what the hell am I going to do for November?”

By this point, everyone is listening attentively to Levi, various degrees of concern and sympathy being worn on his roommates faces, and Levi shrugs his shoulders in defeat as he absentmindedly grabs the straw into his mouth to chew on it.

“... Maybe I should just go back to turning tricks.”

Levi doesn’t even flinch when everyone reacts negatively, with Erwin’s hand slamming on the coffee table, Farlan grabbing his shoulder, Hange loudly stating a firm ‘ _no_ ’, and Isabel abruptly standing up.

“Levi, _no_ , you can’t!”

“You promised yourself you wouldn’t do that again, remember?”

“Think of the risks! You remember the bad nights, right?”

“Lee, don’t give up hope, I _know_ you’ll find something!”

Levi waits for them to stop clamoring until he looks up, his jaded heart making him feel tiredly numb at the sight of tears welling in Isabel’s eyes, the concern and surprise, and even mild anger on everyone else’s faces at his suggestion. Erwin looks like he’s struggling with something before he opens his mouth. “What would your mom say if-”

“ _Don’t_.”

A thick silence hangs over the group until Hange heaves a heavy sigh and leans over the coffee table to grab Levi’s hands, squeezing them softly. “Levi, we just… we care about you, hon. We don’t want to see you get hurt again. We know how tough it was for you back in college. We just ask that you reconsider your options, and to have hope, okay? You’ll find a job soon. And in the meantime, we’ll all help you out with whatever you need. You don’t need to worry about chipping in for the bills yet. Just focus on looking for work, yeah?” They pause, looking earnestly at Levi, their voice imploring when they speak again. “Please, Levi.”

Levi’s eyes twinge with the threat of brimming tears, his heart aching with the agonizing stress and worries over his unemployment, and he lowers his gaze and clears his throat before he can speak.

“... Okay.”

                                                                                                                         ---------------

_**October 21st** _

Levi sits biting his nails as he stares at his inbox and glances at the calendar hanging up on the kitchen wall. Ever since he brought it up last week, Levi’s been thinking about what seems to be his only option left- especially with each passing day and each frustrating response, or lack thereof, of places he’s applied to.

He really couldn’t wait anymore. It’d been a month since he’d lost his job, and November wasn’t too far around the corner. There was no way he’d be able to chip in for rent, not after he’d wiped out his account paying for his bills this month.

His eyes dart to the clock on the microwave, and he abruptly stands up. His roommates will be getting off work and coming back home soon, and he’d rather not have them be in the apartment and grow suspicious of him as he gets ready.

Before he steps into the shower, he fetches a few packets of discreetly hidden lube and condoms from his drawer of the shared dresser with Erwin and Farlan, hiding the packets in the folds of his towel. Levi exhales slowly as he feels the hot water cascading over his body, then grabs the shaving cream and his razor to take care of the hair on his nether regions. When he’s done, he pauses to remember the last time he ate and used the bathroom today, then carefully washes himself, paying extra attention to his entrance. He shuts off the water once he’s done, and dries himself up before he opens one of the lube packets to prep himself, taking his time to make sure he’s thoroughly stretched. When he’s done with that, he washes his hands, brushes his teeth, puts on deodorant, and stares at Erwin’s cologne before he applies a few spritzes on himself.

He retreats back to his room to rifle through his dresser drawer and closet, frowning thoughtfully before he chooses a somewhat revealing pair of briefs, slipping a pair of black ripped skinny jeans over them. His shirt consists of a tight black tank top, and Levi eyes himself in the mirror in the bedroom, deeming the clothes form fitting. He adds a black studded belt as an accessory, then slips on a pair of socks before he dons a black pair of boots.

Levi glances at himself once more in the mirror, then his brows knit together in a frown as he strides to the bedroom window to open it. The late October air is cooling down at this time of night, and Levi knows it will only get brisker. As he shuts the window and debates on a warmer wardrobe change, the picture on his side of the nightstand catches his eye.

In it, Kuchel has both arms wrapped around her son, her long black hair illuminating her pale face as she kisses Levi’s cheek, the visible corner of her lip lifted in a telltale proud smile. To the left of Levi is his uncle- tall and gangly, with a hand clapped on Levi’s shoulder, his head bowed as he laughs. Levi, caught in the middle of his uncle and mother, has his eyes closed while he’s holding up a diploma, hiding the grin and honor cords behind it.

The picture was taken at Levi’s high school graduation, where he had been valedictorian. It was the proudest moment of all their lives- he had been granted a full ride scholarship to Levi’s first choice school, a private liberal arts university in New York. He had worked nonstop in high school to rise above their one bedroom apartment in the slums of Baltimore, to be the first in their family to go to college- he was going to study hard, graduate, and get a job where they wouldn’t have to worry about paying rent on time, or putting food on the table.

Kuchel and Kenny were killed a month later.

Levi’s cheek is wet as he strokes a trembling finger over his mother’s face under the glass, his voice quavering even after he clears his throat. “I’m sorry, Ma… You made me promise you to never follow in your footsteps, but I broke it… In high school, in college… And even now.” He exhales shakily, wiping his eyes roughly with the heel of his palm before he tilts his head to the ceiling, his eyes searching imploringly as if he hopes to find her face in the plaster. “Can you forgive me?”

His eyes slipping shut, he stands there for a few seconds to calm down before he opens them again, wiping the tears off his face one last time as he goes into the kitchen to guiltily write a note on the fridge for his roommates.

_Eyebrows, Glasses, Izzy and Far-_

_Going to walk around to see if any other places are hiring. Don’t know when I’ll be back, but don’t worry, I’ll be safe._

_-Lee_

 

_**_\---_ ** _

“Oh, come on, Eren! We all know that Dok will never approve of that.”

Perfectly groomed eyebrows rise up in a smirk as a coiffed man takes a deliberate sip of his cognac, his long lashes fluttering against his caramel cheeks as he savors the flavor before he opens his eyes, emeralds twinkling with slight mischief at his Chief Marketing Officer. “Oh, he will. We just have to pitch it with an angle he’ll favor.”

The small group of socialites gathered around the young magnate chuckle at that, and Eren flashes his friends his charismatic and knowing smile, the same one that has hooked dubious board members one after another.  Someone from the group claps Eren on the left shoulder, raising his drink to the blond on the other side of the brunet.

“Eren’s right, Reiner- have a little bit of faith in our beloved CEO!” Eren clinks his glass with Marco, and another chuckle runs through their group.

“Leave it to me, Eren!” a man with a buzzcut says. “I can have an angle for that bastard on your desk by tomorrow morning!” Eren tips his glass to him, his perfect white teeth gleaming in the charming smile.

“Thank you, Connie. I can always count on my Chief Sales Officer.”

“Nile better approve of it,” a woman with auburn hair mutters as she reads a report on her phone. “We seriously need this benefit plan finalized.” Eren hums his assent; his Chief Human Resources Officer has been pushing for this plan for a month now, and while he’s been supportive of Sasha every step of the way, they’ve had to put their heads together every week to redraft the plans after each meeting with board members who weren’t satisfied with it.

“It definitely fits in the budget,” a blonde woman with a stern bun says as she stirs her cocktail. Eren nods, having read over Annie’s report with Jean, ever grateful for his Chief Accounting Officer and Chief Finance Officer.

The tallest of them clears his throat awkwardly, staring nervously into his glass as he tries to speak above the noise of the lounge. “S-sorry to be a wet blanket, but I think I should start heading home soon… I’d like to figure out what that bug in the servers are, and I think that’ll take a couple of hours.”

Eren waves a dismissive hand in Bertolt’s direction, his expression friendly towards his Chief Information Officer. “No need to worry, you go home and take your time working on that so you can get a good night’s sleep.” He’s offered a nervous but thankful smile in return, and Eren leans back in his chair to finish his drink, his eyebrows rising in surprise when the rest of the group starts to gather their wallets and wave a bartender over.

“What, are you all planning to leave early, too?” Eren asks, and Jean shrugs from his seat next to Marco.

“Yeah, man. Mother wants to have a late supper with me tonight, she’s expecting me at eight forty-five.”

“Father wants me for dinner too, I’m supposed to meet him at my place at… seven forty-five,” Sasha says as she checks her watch. The rest of the group also have weekend family plans: Annie with her father in Connecticut, Connie with his parents and siblings in Rhode Island, and Reiner and Marco have charity events to attend. Eren tries not to show his disappointment, but his friends know him too well as he hides his expression behind the little bit of cognac that’s left in the bottom of his glass, and Marco pats Eren’s shoulder sympathetically.

“Sorry, Eren.” Eren returns the smile, unable to hide the hint of disappointment.

“No, it’s fine. It’s just… I wasn’t expecting to go back to my place early tonight without any plans.”

“Your parents are still in Europe, right?” Sasha asks as she touches up her makeup in her compact, and Eren nods. He’s starting to miss their weekly dinner back at the Jaeger estate in Greenwich, but they won’t be back for another two weeks.

There’s also a different kind of loneliness gnawing at him from the back of his mind, one his friends are also familiar with.

“You know,” Reiner begins with a wry grin as he fishes out hundred dollar bills, “you could stay here, chat up a nice lady-”

“- or man,” Jean chimes in with an expression that matches Reiner’s, who nods at him.

“Or a man,” he reiterates, sliding the money to the bartender, “flirt a little, take them home for the night…” He chuckles to himself when he sees the look on Eren’s face, giving him a good hearted slap on the back.  “I’m being a little facetious, but it is a suggestion.”

“I don’t know,” Eren sighs as he swirls his glass around, his brows furrowed together as he stares at the few drops of alcohol left in it. “As much as it sounds tempting, I feel… morally reprehensible, I suppose, at that idea. On the other hand, I’m not… I don’t know if I’m looking for a relationship,” he mutters, earning sympathetic nods from his group. Connie stands up from his seat, clapping Eren on the shoulder as throws his coat over his forearm.

“Hey man, don’t fret yourself. Stay to drink if you want, or just go back home to read that book you’ve been talking about,” he suggests, turning around to point at Eren with a grin. “And expect that angle for Dok tomorrow morning!”

Eren grins, bidding each of his friends goodbye as they exit the bar, and then his smile fades as he sighs, turning on his stool to order a dry martini from a bartender.

He’s stirring his drink absentmindedly as he scrutinizes the famous mural behind the counter when he sees someone come up to the bar out of the corner of his eye. Out of curiosity, Eren turns his head, and his eyes widen as he takes in the sight of a shorter and younger man dressed in tight, black clothes.

\---

Levi shivers as he comes up out of the terminal at Lexington and 51st, biting his lip when he sees how much darker the night sky has gotten after the hour long commute on the metro. He’s shaken out of thoughts when someone’s shoulder collides with his, and Levi takes a breath to steel himself before he starts walking right toward Park Avenue, ignoring the vendor from the food cart parked in front of the stairs to the subway station. Midtown Manhattan will have to do for tonight, he thinks to himself, glancing around for potential men to spend a half hour with for some money before he decides to keep walking straight. His stomach twists with nerves as he waits for the countdown timer at the crosswalk, striding quickly across the north and south bound traffic lanes until he’s safely on the sidewalk leading to Madison Avenue.

His stomach grumbles, and Levi’s beginning to feel like he’ll need a drink before he can try to pick johns up. Slatestone grey eyes linger on a Starbucks he passes, and his attention is drawn to a bakery on the other side of the street. Levi sighs when he gets to the intersection, then turns north. 52nd and 53rd Street doesn’t look promising, and Levi only grows more worried as he eyes a smoothie shop, unsure of how long he’ll be able to ignore his stomach.

When he gets to 55th Street, Levi looks east, and then west when that side of the street doesn't promise anything. He sighs in relief when he realizes there’s a bar on this street, but his confident stride slows down the closer he gets to it, remembering it’s attached to the prestigious St Regis Hotel. Can he even go in there? Does he need a reservation? Is he dressed appropriately for it?

As he quietly panics outside the entrance, he sees a couple come out of the bar, and Levi notices the jeans the pair is wearing, laughing at each other as if they’ve just spent a few hours drinking in there. If they could get in, then surely he can.

Taking a deep breath, Levi opens a glass door with a gilded border, stepping into a white marbled foyer. Past the maître d'hôtel’s desk, Levi takes in the blue carpet with intricate pale patterns, the tables with gray chairs and dark wooden legs, the silver urns holding plants, the white walls with gild carvings, and the murals. Past that, glass doors with a wooden border lead into the bar area, where Levi spots another mural.

Levi freezes when the maître d', a man with a scrutinizing expression and a uniform that must cost more than Levi’s rent, greets him.

“May I help you, sir?”

_Play it cool, act like you intended to come here,_ Levi tells himself, and he straightens his posture as he clears his throat. “Yes, I’d like a seat at the bar, please.”

He holds his breath as the man eyes his outfit, tampering down the scorn that flares up- sure, his jeans may not be as nice as the couple who left, but if this man let them in, he shouldn’t tell Levi to get lost. But just in case, Levi needs a Plan B.  His eyes quickly scan the men in their business suits eating dinner in the lounge, straining to see if there’s anyone at the bar. Just his luck, there’s an older brunet at the bar saying goodbye to a group of people, and he points his chin in that direction.  

“I’m with a friend.” The maître d' raises a dubious eyebrow, but turns his head to the bar to see where Levi’s mark is now sitting by himself, ordering another drink. Levi bites his lip, hoping he didn’t just randomly point to a well known patron, hoping the maître d' won’t ask for the stranger’s name. Thankfully, the man returns his gaze to Levi, offering him a nod.

“Of course, sir.” He gestures toward the bar, and Levi’s mouth drops in awe that it work, but he closes it as he starts walking past the desk. Before he passes through the doorway to the bar, Levi risks a glance over his shoulder to make sure the maître d' isn’t watching him, grateful that he’s attending to a new group of patrons. He takes a deep breath, then walks up to the bar, taking a seat a few spaces down from the stranger he just marked. While it may be wise to cozy up to Mr. Stranger in case the staff wonder what a hoodrat like him is doing in here, Levi needs a drink before he can start working his charms on anyone.

His eyes widen, however, at the outlandish prices. The cheapest cocktail he sees costs twenty four dollars; desperate as Levi may be, he _really_ can’t afford to splurge that much. With a shaky hand, he pulls his old battered wallet out of his front pocket, frowning at the crumpled mess of a twenty, a ten, a five, and some one dollar bills stashed in there. He slowly raises his eyes when someone clears their throat in front of him, feeling like the bartender is silently judging him.

“What’ll it be?” he asks, and Levi stares at the fancy uniform before he licks his lips and starts tugging the twenty out of his wallet.  

“Maxfield Parrish, please,” he manages, placing the bills on the counter as the bartender starts gathering the various bottles of alcohol needed for the cocktail. Levi is too distracted by his own thoughts to notice a taller, older brunet businessman a few seats away motion to the bartender and pull out crisp bills out of his Italian leather wallet, but he’s brought back to reality when the bartender slides his drink to him.

“Here,” Levi murmurs as he tries to hand the bartender his money, but the man merely shakes his head.

“Already taken care of.” He jerks his chin to a seat somewhere down the bar when Levi shoots him a confused look, and Levi’s breath stops when he looks in the direction the bartender was gesturing to.

Mr. Stranger Friend is staring at him, bright emerald eyes twinkling as the corners of the man’s lips curl into a charming grin, and Levi can’t believe his luck. _I only used him to get into this bar, I didn’t intend to speak with him._

The man reaches out a dark, broad, and well manicured hand. “Name’s Eren. What’s yours, stranger?”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the abrupt cliffhanger ending... I do want to continue this au one day, though. Maybe in tandem with my Ereri Big Bang and/or NaNoWriMo and other fic projects?


End file.
